Antara Kai dan Kyungsoo
by Nam Jung
Summary: Sebut saja ini kumpulan one shot ataupun drabble dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo sebagai tokoh utamanya. For your information, this is GS! Bagi yang gasuka KaiSoo GS, enyahlah! Ingat, ini bisa berakhir kapanpun. RnR guys!


Matahari pagi menyapa pekarangan Insa University. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan universitas ternama di Seoul. Bibirnya tidak berhenti membentuk hufuf 'O' besar ketika melihat betapa megahnya bangunan berwarna putih itu. Sesekali, _yeoja_ bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo yang masih mengenakan pakaian almamater sekolah itu berhenti untuk melihat sekeliling. Setelahnya, ia kembali menyeret koper berwarna merah muda tersebut. Kyungsoo mendengar suara anak kucing ketika berjalan disebelah semak-semak tanaman pagar. Ia pun segera mencari keberadaan kucing itu.

"Hei kau! Jauhkan kucing itu dari tangan kotormu! Kau bisa menyakitinya!"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar seorang _namja_ yang membentaknya dari belakang. Perlahan ia memutar pandangannya dan ditemukannya sosok _namja_ tinggi dan berkulit tan. Sontak, Kyungsoo segera melepaskan kucing itu dari pegangannya hingga membuat anak kucing itu terjatuh.

Dengan gesit, _namja_ itu mengambil alih anak kucing yang terjatuh tadi. "Lihat! Aku baru saja selesai bicara dan kau sudah menjatuhkannya. Pergilah!"

Kyungsoo ketakutan mendengar suara _baritone_ milik _namja_ itu, ia perlahan mundur dan menyeret kopernya dengana berlari menjauhinya. Sedangkan, _namja_ yang tadi hanya memandanginya acuh dan melanjutkan mengusap tubuh kucing berwarna keemasan itu.

 **. . .**

Kyungsoo masih berkeliling sekitar Insa _University_. Ia masuk gedung itu dan terpukau melihat pilar-pilar tinggi dan lampu besar yang menggantung. Kyungsoo juga sempat melirik ruang kelas yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Hingga akhirnya ia masuk pada ruangan yang sangat ia suka, perpustakaan. Bibirnya kembali berbentuk 'O' besar ketika melihat rak berisi jajaran buku yang tertata rapi. Tak lupa ia memberi salam kepada penjaga perpustakaan yang ia temui.

Perpustakaan itu bagaikan surga dunia bagi Kyungsoo. Ia meletakkan kopernya di sebuah kursi dan berkeliling rak mencari buku yang menarik. Indera penglihatannya tertuju pada rak yang diatasnya bertuliskan ' _fiction_ '. Matanya melebar melihat jajaran novel dari lama maupun baru, tebal maupun tipis. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa buku sekaligus untuk dibaca nanti.

Bagi Kyungsoo bahagia itu sederhana, bisa berada disebuah ruangan dengan tumpukan buku fiksi itu saja sudah cukup. Kakinya yang menggantung ia gerakkan, tak jarang ia juga terkikik pelan ketika dirasa cerita yang dibaca itu lucu.

"Aku baru tahu jika orang asing diperbolehkan masuk sini?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan membacanya ketika mendengar suara yang ia ingat. Ia menolehkan kepala perlahan dan menemukan _namja_ kucing tadi bediri dengan tumpuan tangan dimeja. _Namja_ itu tidak melihat Kyungsoo, seolah _namja_ itu hanya menyindirnya. Kyungsoo berusaha melawan ketakutannya dengan berpura-pura membaca. Namun tiba-tiba buku itu ditutup oleh tangan besar milik _namja_ itu.

"Bukankah tidak sopan jika tidak menjawab perkataan orang lain?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas berat dan mencoba melawan _namja_ itu. Dengan berat hati, ia berkata, "Apakah kau berbicara padaku, _sunbae_?"

 _Namja_ itu memutar bola matanya malas. Apa ia baru saja diremehkan oleh seorang anak kecil? _Namja_ itu mengepalkan emosi dan membentak Kyungsoo, jika saja seorang _namja_ lain menepuk pundak _namja_ berkulit tan itu.

"Sudahlah Jongin, kita harus mengerjakan tugas dengan cepat sebelum aku muntah ketika melihat tumpukan buku itu."

Kyungsoo menghela napas tenang ketika _namja_ bernama Jongin itu pergi bersama temannya. Ia segera berlari-lari kecil mengembalikan buku-buku yang belum sempat ia baca. Kyungsoo juga bergegas meninggalkan perpustakaan yang tiba-tiba memiliki aura mistik.

 **. . .**

Kyungsoo melihat gedung megah lainnya yang tak jauh dari bangunan kampus. Asrama 'Jian', disanalah ia akan tinggal nanti. Universitas Insa memang memiliki asrama tersendiri. Kyungsoo selaku siswa yang bisa masuk perguruan tinggi itu dengan beasiswa merasa tidak pantas, ia merasa berada di lingkungan orang-orang kaya. Ketika hendak masuk asrama, ia dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini nona?" tanya Mr. Lee selaku pengawas Asrama.

"Aku mahasiswa baru, bukankah ini asrama Jian?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bangunan yang kau maksud ada disebelah nona, itu asrama Jian, asrama wanita. Yang ingin anda masuki tadi ialah asrama Jupiter, asrama pria," jelas Mr. Lee.

"Oh? Benarkah? Maafkan aku, Mr?" Kyungsoo menggantungkan pertanyaannya.

"Anda bisa memanggil saya Mr. Lee, nona. Saya pengawas asrama pria," kata Mr. Lee.

" _Gamsahamnida_ , Mr. Lee."

Kyungsoo kembali berjalan manuju asrama yang dikatakan oleh Mr. Lee tadi. Ia masuk dan disambut oleh seorang wanita yang cantik dengan rambut panjang. Tak lupa, Kyungsoo memberi salam pada wanita yang diyakini sebagai pengawas Asrama Jian.

"Apa kau seorang Maba? Siapa namamu?" tanya Miss Han.

"Iya, Miss. Nama saya Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo," kata Kyungsoo sembari menyunggingkan senyum.

Aeri berjalan mengekor dibelakang Miss Han. Hingga mereka berhenti di sebuah kamar dengan nama 'Do Kyungsoo & Byun Baekhyun'. Ketika mereka memasuki kamar itu, Kyungsoo tertegun dengan dekorasi kamar milikya. Sebuah kamar dengan dekorasi _full_ berwarna merah muda. Untuk kesekian kalinya, bibir Kyungsoo membulat. Semua sesuai dengan keinginannya. Terlihat juga dua buah ranjang dengan sprei berwarna senada.

"Bagaimana? Suka?" tanya Miss Han.

"Tentu saja, Miss. Sangat-sangat suka," kata Kyungsoo.

"Teman sekamarmu belum datang, jadi sebaiknya kamu rapihkan barang milikmu. Sampai jumpa," kata Miss Han.

"Miss, hmm, bolehkah jika nanti aku pergi ke kantin kampus?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja. Kau juga akan menjadi mahasiswa sekolah ini," kata Miss Han.

" _Gamsahamnida_ , Miss."

Kyungsoo dengan giat menata semua barang yang ia bawa dari rumah. Termasuk beberapa novel miliknya yang belum sempat ia baca, boneka _teddy bear_ berwarna merah muda, juga buku _diary_ berwarna senada. Benar-benar maniak warna _pink_. Setelah berbenah, Kyungsoo segera bergegas ke kantin kampus untuk membeli makanan.

 **. . .**

Kyungsoo berdiri sembari melihat daftar menu dari sebuah kios yang ada di kantin. Ia hanya memiliki sedikit uang, tapi semua makanan disitu sangat mahal. Tanpa sadar, ia menyebabkan banyak antrian dibelakang.

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat!"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendngar bentakan dari belakang. Pada akhirnya ia hanya memesan _ramyeon_ , hanya itu yang muat dengan isi dompetnya. Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah bangku yang kosong. Kembali ia membuka buku selagi menunggu _ramyeon_ itu matang. Ia membaca diselingi dengan makan. Hingga seseorang duduk tepat didepannya. Kyungsoo hanya mengacuhkan _namja_ 'itu'.

"Aku rasa kantin ini juga bukan tempat umum," kata Jongin.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Jongin sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kesini?" tanya Jongin.

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya balik Kyungsoo.

"Hanya saja itu mengganggu pandanganku," kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo bangkit berniat untuk pergi, namun tertahan oleh Jongin yang tiba-tiba berkata, "Kau saja yang pergi, tidak untuk _remyeon_ mu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Berikan _ramyeon_ itu padaku!" perintah Jongin.

Kyungsoo sungguh tidak ingin berdebat dengan _namja_ brengsek seperti Jongin. Terpaksa ia memberikan _ramyeon_ itu pada Jongin dan berlalu begitu saja. Sedangkan Jongin? Ia hanya mengeluarkan _smirk_ untuk Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran kursi.

 **. . .**

 **END**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** __Hai semuaaaaaaaa. Ada yang kangen ff KaiSoo? Ini sebenernya remake dari ff aku yang ada di wattpad. Anggap saja ini sebagai kumpulan _drabble_ KaiSoo. Karena kemungkinan, alurnya tidak terkait dengan alur yang lain. Mau lanjut gak nih?


End file.
